


That Boy ain't alive!

by Nerdy062



Category: American Horror Story, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy062/pseuds/Nerdy062
Summary: Tate was dead, a killer and crazy....He wasn't one for love but then again these two men sure seem to believe he is their mate!Klaus x Tate x Elijah one shot





	That Boy ain't alive!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love sex and fluff  
> Also Tate lives right next to Elena's house in half of these so they will hear nearly everything all the time!

Tate looked at the two originals in front of him, they both had asked him something he wasn't sure how to answers or go about. "We both want to fuck you to death since you are our mate so yes or no" Elijah had asked him so dryly like he had to chose and there was no way out of it.

Tate bad his long eye lashes at them and puckered his lips into a little smirk."Well, I don't know...maybe"Tate teased them with his soft voice, Klaus growled at him while Elijah just gave a longing look at him."Fine"He whispered thinking they wouldn't hear but they did, Klaus speed up to him smashing their mouths together to show he did hear. Tate moaned at the roughness and hissed when he felt Klaus tongue come into his mouth. 

Elijah was pressed on to his back, he could feel the man's very large boner pressing on his butt, as his hands grabbed at his whips while his mouth was kissing and sucking and licking on Tate's neck. He was moaning hard as he kissed Klaus and felt Elijah's tongue on his flesh, it was fucking hot.

In a flash both of then vampires stood there only in their underwear while he was still fully dressed."Brother let's help out little love out here and undress him"Klaus smirked while Elijah just smiled mouth still on the blonde's neck. Tate gasped as he felt his shirt being ripped off him, then there was clod hands on his bear chest and back. Elijah's lips moved down his neck to his shoulder slowly moving to his waist. Klaus's mouth moved fast to Tate's nipples, licking and nibbling at the fresh flesh.

All of them were moaning from the pleasure it was bring them all, Tate moved his hips rolling into Klaus's dick with his dick while rolling his ass into Elijah's dick, making friction between them all."Now now Tate"Elijah kissed his lips making them go red from the hardness"Don't need to such a little slut to us, right Klaus?"The other only nodded as his hands began to pull at Tate's jeans. 

Elijah's hands moved to help but both of them pulled in different ways so his pants ended up ripping apart. Klaus tossed it aside and pulled his own underwear down smirking at the hungry look Tate was giving him."Well if you want it so bad then Come and GET it!"Klaus road, Tate was fast in moving to the man's hard long dick. Mouth rapping around it and bobbing right away, Klaus stared to thrust in fast to the boy's mouth.

Elijah watched for a moment loving how Tate's mouth works before pulling Tate's and his underwear off. He grabbed the loob on the bedside table putting a lot into his hand, then onto his dick. Making sure Tate was ready to he put one finger after another into the boy's tight ass making Tate moan more then he already was.

Klaus was facefucking the boy by this point while Tate made sure his tongue was getting ever inch of his mates long hard cock."Fuck"Klaus moaned before pulling out of Tate's mouth and moving so he was next to his brother."Ready for our cock's Tate"The boy only nodded knowing if he talked moans would just come out instead of words."Good"Klaus thrusted into him with out any warning earning a dry scream from Tate, who was in pain and pleasure from it."Soooo fucking good"Klaus smirked pulling at his hair.

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother's act but soon began to thrust into him to making more screams and moans from Tate. Both men moaned as well feeling the tightness of the boy and how he thrusted his ass on to their dicks as well. "Fuck y-yeah!" Tate moaned as his face hit into the bed while they got faster. Sex with girls like Violet had nothing on this, the feeling of two dicks coming into and out of his ass made him harder and begging for move. Until it came, Tate felt his gut twist and his legs pull close together as he came fast onto the bed, he moaned louder as he felt Klaus and Elijah cumming as well but side of him.

They were all breathing hard, Klaus pulled out first and kissed Tate before lying on the bed next to his mate. Elijah gave one last hard thrust before pulling out as well, biting at Tate's lip as he kissed him. 

Tate began to laugh all of a sudden, making both men smile at their cute mate."I think Elena would have heard us, my room is right next to hers after all"Klaus laughed too while Elijah just smirked at them.


End file.
